


Like Paper Love

by SongsofSecrets



Series: The Direction of a Heartbeat [3]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Cock Tease, Doujun is a sassy bitch, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rope Bondage, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofSecrets/pseuds/SongsofSecrets
Summary: "My dear, what a wonder you are like this! I promise I shall take care of you before patrol this evening." Doujun purred with a swooned sigh as if the mere sight alone could rouse him in ecstasy. He assisted his companion up commenting how sore his knees must be, though Kodou knew better.When Doujun was in for the kill, there was no mercy.~* Based on the Sekiro Manga *~





	Like Paper Love

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make you guys love these boys as much as I have since the moment my jaw hit the floor seeing that handsome Ashina boy.   
kudos to my bbys Kaz & Sie for the heavy support and influences! <3

"Come now, my dear. Let me hear you sing~"

Tugging furiously at the hemp roping that bound his biceps back and his bruised wrists tied to the opposite elbows behind his back; The brigand snarled through his heavy panting, "You bastard, Doujun! The camp—"

"Ah—ah! Those are not the sweet sounds I want to hear. Don't you want me to fix this?" 

A searing pain came from just above his waist, a gaping wound that puffed angrily. That was the reason he crossed paths with the former monk who seemed insistent on sticking around despite not being needed to capture formidable subjects. The wound being patched up and handled before his following tasks to execute as the leader; he found himself stooped over on his knees bound by the arms with a knee digging into the center of his back. All that remained on him were the ragged hakama's that were pulled down just enough to reveal his seeping erection and ample ass.

Kodou hissed to the pain, its throbbing coursing down into his member with a masochistic jolt. 

"Ah— dammit Doujun, please!" He moaned breathily and felt the ropes pull upwards, causing his torso to bend further forward. A small cooed resonated behind him. The distinct feeling of the surgeon looming over him became evident, shivering as a hot puff of breath hit an earlobe. 

"Since you pleaded so handsomely, perhaps I can...alleviate the more immediate stress. After all, it would be a shame should you spill without my loving touches!"

A soft kiss pressed onto his ear and Doujun finished with a toxic growl, "Besides, I do so love to watch you squirm~"

Kodou produced a harsh shudder, thick jet black locks of bangs clung to his fine features, skewing the expression he was bearing. He could comprehend the surgeon rise only to discover the sound of winding rope. It had been tightened on his arms, so he couldn't break free after the final knot was made. Doujun released him and arose, making his way in front of his dearest hostage.

  
  
  


"My dear, what a wonder you are like this! I promise I shall take care of you before patrol this evening." Doujun purred with a swooned sigh as if the mere sight alone could rouse him in ecstasy. He assisted his companion up commenting how sore his knees must be, though Kodou knew better. When Doujun was in for the kill,  _ there was no mercy.  _

His legs wobbled slightly as he regained his footing, sore shoulders popping from the strain. Delicate arms wound around his waist, a heated clothed body pressed against his own. His knees nearly buckled as his cock was greeted with a similar hardness pressing eagerly against it. A small mewl escaped Doujun’s visible lips, his flowing veil was pulled away and silver strands escaped from underneath his headpiece.

Doujun looked up into Kodou's tawny eyes, a glimmer creeping stealthily in their corners.  _ Oh, how stubborn he was and after all this time they spent dancing around one another until the tension became unbearable. _ Gently he peppered affectionate kisses along the son of the General’s jawline, savoring the salted sweat that produced a glowy sheen to the man's complexion. 

"Kodou~ my dearest Hiroya, you have me in a feverish wanton with that inflamed glint in your eyes. But..." Doujun whispered feverishly against his ear, trailing off his sentence to unwind his hold on the Ashina man. Gentle fingers grazed the lithe waistline, sending tiny shocks through his companion. His eager hands stopped right above where the trail of abundant curls thickened between his legs. 

"You have to ask politely."

_ If it were any other... _

The Brigands cheeks grew delicately flushed a crimson hue, his body heat seemingly becoming unbearable. Any other place and he would have rolled belly side up like a dog to its master, ever so eager to indulge. However, they were close to encampment...Precisely just across the sparkling stream from where tents were pitched for now.

  
  


For a leader of not only his party but a future Ashina Spears, this was his pride at stake, taking a risk of embarrassment in getting caught. It was obvious Doujun had this schemed in his brilliant mind, he loved games and even more so enjoyed pushing his limits. A small smirk twitched on his features as he enjoyed a hand impatiently stroking his member. 

"Doujun...My ever—charming Doujun-dono." Kodou began a sing-song tone to his composed voice. The medic grinned, lavishly praising him with nibbles along his muscled neck and a fulfilling squeeze. The bandit's legs forcibly tried to buckle again. 

"Please, be a good boy and sit pretty for me." He concluded in a menacing tone.

Doujun looked up at Kodou, intrigued by his extraordinary boldness. He would have completely rejected him cold, abandoning him bound in the woods for the group to reveal their uncontested leader in such a scandalous state except— the way he phrased it. A newly found warmth bubbled in his abdomen to the delicate question. The impassioned words so achingly adoring with praise and yet laced with a demand the surgeon knew he couldn't refuse. 

Silver eyes whirled around the chiseled face vainly searching for a fault, however, Kodou remained confident in his stern demeanor. A brow quirked with an odd satisfaction. Promptly locking onto those tawny colored eyes, Doujun languidly began to sink downwards until he sat obediently with graceful legs straddling the earth. His practiced hands moved to lazily grasp at each prominent hip. His avid visage was only a stretch away from the radiating cock tantalizingly out in the open waiting for him...anticipating to be unsheathed as a double-edged sword.

Through thick lashes did the surgeon's luminous eyes remain fastened on his companion, pupils blown wide in question. For a precise moment, his mind froze to the dazzling sight above him. Kodou's eyes were like elegant porcelain, a tear or two running along those refined cheekbones. They glistened brightly showcasing their beauty against the scarlet flushed skin. Doujun didn't even need to ask to listen to his begging pleas, they cried out in just his expression alone. 

A shiver ran through him, invigorating. Rising off the ground a little on his knees, he hummed a familiar tune. It was a lulling tune, hypnotic. Though his memories were fragmented, the tune constantly stayed with him during intimate moments. Pacifying to the senses.

He could hear the younger man’s breath transition into a hushed tremble. Leaning forward, the surgeon opened his watering mouth to envelope the rosy head of the brigand's erection. A smirk in his glittering eyes, he suckled teasingly, feeling Kodou's hips involuntarily try to buck to the sudden delicious contact.

If Doujun hadn't prepared, he would have easily choked to the spontaneous reaction. Kodou was definitely well endowed, his girth thick and length well enough to make the young surgeon reel in wanton when he permitted the bandit to take control. 

Alternatively, the surgeon had the one hand carefully placed to where the wound was, thumb hovering over it. As the bulkier man thrust, that thumb pressed hard into the injury. 

"A-ah SHIT!" He painfully cried, hips stiffening as his knees quivered violently to hold himself up against the searing wound. 

Doujun only hummed against his plump tip before engulfing it fully, his nose grazing against the dark curls at his shaft. He heard a sharp inhale of air above him and in appreciation he released the bloodstained hand. It lowered itself inside the taller mans hakamas, grasping the tightened sacs lovingly. He rolled them in his hand caressingly as he slowly bobbed his head to stimulate his companion's pleasing member. The back of his throat could taste the bitterness of the warm liquids leaking beggingly for him.

  
  
  


"Dou...jun- ngh! Mn- legs" Kodou whimpered through heated gasps, his mask making his face warmer. _ Dizzying.  _

He felt a chuckle ripple through his prick that sent his body into shockwaves like lightning. If he didn't know moving his legs would cause him to collapse, be would have knee' ed the man below him in irritation to the teasing. A slick pop sounded and he felt his torso doubling over by the force of an arm winding around his neck, yanking hard. Doujun purred and rose to tenderly capture the young samurai’s lips. He demanded entrance only to receive it without objection, sharing the bandit's salty taste of himself. The surgeon cherished this, loved Kodou getting lost into his touches and kisses. Abandoning the prime reason he tried to fight so hard against his advances in the first place. 

"Don't worry my dear; we are almost there." The surgeon spoke between kisses. Kodou sighed and nipped at the smaller man's plush bottom lip with fervor. Doujun snickered before he sank himself back down.

Down, down he went pressing tender kisses with his rosy tongue; a marked trail of saliva descending. He stopped when he reached the curls of jet-black hair. Nimble arms wound themselves around the Ashina’s thighs, burying his blushing face against him and pecking the shaft of his companion's member. 

"Oh, Ko-chan~ promise to behave for me?"

Kodou looked down at the surgeon embracing him and felt his heart stop. His usually fierce eyes softened to what they captured below him. It was a sight he wanted passionately to sear into his memory for when they were forced apart. The dreary nights he had to be scouting and sleepless nights when Doujun had to continue his research wherever it led him. The brigand gave a deep chuckle, "to receive such a blessing as this from a monk? It would be heresy to refuse..."

Doujun lightly laughed in mirth against the bulky figure he clung to. Typically he cringed at the mention of his condemned past, yearning to have it permanently stripped away. He knew that would under no circumstances be possible with his ties to Ashina.

Reluctantly releasing his hold around him, the surgeon tilted his graceful head to thoughtfully place a light kiss right below the navel. In reaction, the abdomen twitched sensitively and a deep breath escaped the man's swollen flushed lips above him. Doujun leaned back a little as one talented hand grasped the flushed member, a thumb rubbing over the tip of its plump head. A stifled grunt resonated powerfully, and Doujun couldn't help but release a quieted mewl; his own neglected erection spurred on by such a lovely guttural sound.

With the idle hand moving back into position on Kodou's hip, the smaller man picked up where he left off. His tongue darting out before pushing forward eagerly. Almost instantaneously the brigand's legs quaked, his torso jerking at the arm restraints. He tried his damnedest to fight the urge to plunge his hips into the seductive warmth of Doujun’s mouth as it enthusiastically slid along his length with those tender alluring lips picking up a paced rhythm.

  
  


A molten fire boiled in the pit of his stomach, beads of sweat weeping down his temples. He wanted nothing more than for Doujun to end him, to bring him over the edge. All sense of concern regarding the position the mischievous medic placed them in had left long ago as his usually poised, defiant tone melted away. To keep from his legs ultimately giving out from under him, Kodou shifted his from one leg to the other which quickened his companion's pace. 

“Fuck— haaah! Dono! Ah! I—I beg you!” He whined out loud, his voice breaking from the need for air. It was like being brought to the brink of insanity. Glistening eyes fastened shut, tears flowing hotly as he wailed vehemently, his insides coiling. “Let me go.” Kodou whimpered before his entire body fell rigged. Jolting over his the entirety of his being violently started convulsing. Doujun withdrew just as the Ashina man’s legs finally won, giving out and having him collapse into the surgeon's lap, knocking him over onto his back. His seed surged in glistening white strands that drizzled up the smaller man's torso and across his face. 

Swallowing the fluids that gushed in his mouth before yanking away— before he choked. His eyes beamed watching Kodou fall apart in raw rapturous ecstasy, his tongue running along his lips hungrily from overflow dribbling down his chin. Looking fervently at the younger man’s powerful orgasm had him feening for his own, his own prick throbbing and aching for relentless attention he refused to give. The display before him would have inevitably made him climax without a single touch if it wasn’t for the restraining cloth tied tightly around the base of his cock. 

When Kodou finished, he remained stradling Doujun, torso slouched over with his hair messily in his face. The well-toned body rode out the last waves with a weakened quivering. Sitting up Doujun wrapped his arm around his soldier, skillfully undoing his knotwork. The disheveled man leaned his head on the surgeon's shoulder, sinking his face into the crook of Doujun’s slender neck. 

“Ah, my dearest Ko-chan. You always leave me gasping breathless, such willfulness...strength.” 

He continued his hushed loving swoons, releasing the restraints and so the brigand was free. Strong, toned arms wrapped around the smaller man tightly, regaining his breath still with harsh puffs of air. They remained like that for a while, Doujun whispering sweet words only his companion could hear whilst stroking his hair. Kodou, in turn, clung desperately to his surgeon, pressing meek kisses on the graceful neck, eyes closed with heavy defeated lids. 

“Doujun?” 

“Ah?”

“Brace yourself. As soon as my duties are over tonight, you better hope I don’t find you... “

Doujun shuddered underneath him, that gruff tone rumbling in his ear threateningly. A small groan escaped him as he responded playfully with a sultry purr in his tone.

  
  
  


**“Catch me if you can.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Feeeeedback please 
> 
> More to come


End file.
